The Blue-eyed Prince and The Weaving Maiden
by champblaze
Summary: Summary..Orihime is dragged into a World of Darkness ruled by the Children of the Night and find herself caught between two brothers


**A/N..TRIGGER WARNING..SELF-HARM..TORTURE AND SOME DARK TONES**

* * *

 **The Blue-eyed Prince and The Weaving Maiden**

* * *

DISCLAIMER...I OWN ONLY OC'S

CH01

Orihime Inoue sat alone in her bedroom as her aunt loomed with her arms folded, "How dare you.. You little slut trying to fuck my boyfriend" she screeched. Orihime flinched but looked up, "No Aunt Serena...I didnt...he tried to..." she whispers but serena's response was a slap across the face. Orihime clutched her face as tears threatened to spill, "don't you fucking Lie...you parade around my house like a tramp...when I so graciously let you live here after Sora died..." serena shouts. Orihime softly whimpered as serena grabs her by the jaw, "if you ever disobey me Again...I'll kill you" she hissed. Orihime frightfully nodded as serena lets her go and slams the door. Orihime climbed into bed as she softly sobbed, "Sora-nee why did you to leave me" she thought. Orihime finally stopped crying and reached under her bed for a small box, inside were a few pictures of sora and a younger but happier version of her. However under the pictures was a small razor and bandages, placing the box down orihime slipped her grey leggings down and proceeded to cut three lines into her inner thigh, next to several older ones. Orihime only winced slightly and placed a bandage, "I sometimes wish I could just disappear" she thought, picking up her box. Orihime stares at herself in mirror, even though she had a beautiful body and long auburn hair with kind grey eyes. However it didn't matter to her aunt, who treated her like trash but only kept orihime for the money intended for her future. Serena and her current boyfriend used the money for gambling, drugs, booze and barely on her but orihime couldn't bare to say anything or risk getting a beating.

* * *

Orihime looked to her phone for the time, which read 7:30pm and she decided to go to the park to clear her head. Orihime dressed herself in a long pale blue dress, with black sneakers and a coat just in case. Orihime quietly walked downstairs only to hear the sounds of her aunt having sex on the sofa. Orihime quietly slipped out as serena grinds on her boyfriend with pitched screams. The night was cool but not cold as orihime headed for the park not far from the house. The near full moon hung in the sky with a few clouds, slipping in her headphones and played some Porcelain Black. Orihime tried to lose herself in the music but she bumped into something rock solid. Orihime looked up from the ground and saw the most perfect looking men in the world. One man had short silver hair and his eyes like closed slits with a grin, dressed in a grey suit and open collar. The other was a dark skin man with purple hair in a white suit and tie, "will she suffice...Gin" he states. Gin looked at orihime over like a snake with his prey and opened his eyes to reveal crimson orbs, "she'll do nicely...Kaname" he states. Orihime frantically got to her feet and ran for dear life but gin caught her in an instance, "where are you going pretty one" he coos. Orihime struggled to get free but kaname appeared in front of her with a rag and bottle, "No please stop" she shouts. However her world goes dark as the rag covers her mouth but she hears one thing, "Lord Aizen..." before slipping away.

XIIX

Orihime awoke in a dark room devoid of everything even windows except for a black door opposite her, "Oh God..where am I" she whispers, hugging her knees to her chest. Just then the door opened and a beautiful woman with strawberry blond hair, in a revealing skimpy black dress and crimson eyes stepped inside, with a clipboard in hand and her heels clicking.

"Are you...Orihime Inoue" the woman asked and orihime nodded, "Good on your feet and don't talk...just follow" she added. When orihime didn't readily move the woman grabbed her by the wrist, "we don't have time..Come" she hissed. The woman led orihime down a hall to a large room with about a dozen women, half were seated at vanity tables and the rest doing their makeup. The woman led orihime to a open vanity and sat her down, "keep still and keep quiet...I have only an hour to get you ready for the auction" she states. Orihime flinched and looked back but the woman turned her back to the mirror, "Auction.." she questions. The woman applied some base and mascara to orihime, "Yes...you and these girls are being sold to the highest bidders" she states, like it was normal business. Orihime looked around the room and saw the other girls were as afraid as she was, "um...who are the bidders" she whispers. The woman leaned forward and orihime glanced to see her showing her teeth, "Vampires" she replies. Orihime's eyes slowly widen but she remained silent as the woman continued her work, after twenty minutes the woman handed her a calf length red dress and black heels, "you can change in there" she orders. Orihime hesitantly took the clothes and headed inside to get changed but when looked in the mirror. Orihime didn't recognize herself, her eyelashes caked in mascara, her eyes surrounded by black eye shadow, her cheeks brighter, ruby lipstick, her hair tied with a white ribbon and laying on her shoulder. The woman opened the door quickly, "come on its almost time" she shouts. Orihime puts on her heels and quickly follows the woman to the auction room, "you're first" she states and orihime could hear the excited murmurs inside. The woman pulled the curtain as announcer queued up, "Alrite First...we have Orihime Inoue" he shouts.

Orihime took a deep breath and stepped out onto the stage, first seeing the announcer and the crowd of nearly thirty perfect looking people, all with crimson eyes and gleaming teeth. The announcer looked his card, "Orihime is Eighteen...Blood Type B...a favorite and Oh My...A Virgin.. Lets start the bidding at $250,000" he calls out. Orihime nearly balked with wide eyes, "why would someone pay that much for a person" she thought.

"$250,000" states an older man. The man wore a black suit but he had only one crimson eye and scar over his other, "We have a bid of $250,000 from Monsieur Louisenbairn" the announcer declares.

"One million" a female voice declares. The woman wore a revealing white dress with flowing black hair and crimson eyes, "One million from Ms. Basterbine" the announcer declares.

"$2,500,000" shouted a man with a red mohawk and white suit with black gloves, "Two point five million from Mr. Bazz-b" the announcer states. The bidding became rapid as the numerous people tried outbid each other, "$100,000,000" a calm voice states. Orihime looks for the voice and sees a handsome man, dressed in an expensive fitted white suit, black dress shirt with a white tie and his brown locks slicked back but a single lock between, not crimson but brown eyes peering into her very soul. However her breath hitched as orihime saw the men who had kidnapped her but she caught a glimpse of the door opening behind them.

"Well...we have a bid of $100,000,000 from Lord Aizen...Going once...Going twice..." the announcer states.

"$500,000,000" echoed through the room, as the bidders and especially orihime were in complete shock. The announcer looked to aizen but he remained quiet, "$500,000,000...going once..going twice...Sold to Lord Kiriyu" he states. Orihime saw a man no older or few years older than her walk past aizen with a smirk and a large duffel bag. Kiriyu wore calf length boots, stonewash jeans with a wallet chain, a white dress shirt but its sleeves rolled up to his elbows, black gloves and a black vest with a white cravat. Kiriyu had shoulder length black hair tied with a loose white ribbon but two bangs were free and blue shaded glasses covered his eyes but when he raised them. Orihime's breath hitched seeing not crimson or brown but haunting steel-blue eyes looking back, "she all yours Lord Kiriyu" the announcer states. Kiriyu tossed the bag on the stage and extended his black gloved hand, "Venir ma Chère" he states. Orihime hesitantly took his hand and stepped off the stage but the men with aizen got in their path, "Mah..mah...Kiriyu-dono..that is a high price for such a pretty thing" gin smirks.

"This was to be Lord Aizen's slave...You are to turn her over Immediately" kaname states. The tension starts to increase as kiriyu stood motionless but he slowly removed his glasses, "I see" he simply says but quickly grabs a champagne bottle and smashes it across kaname's face. The room erupted in shocked gasps as kiriyu pulls orihime along but she notices the slight exchange between them and aizen. Kiriyu led orihime through many halls and finally reached the outside to a stretch Escalade limo, "Get in" he states. Orihime climbs in followed by kiriyu, "Now lets go over the rules...For all intents and purposes...I Own you...I paid $500,000,000 for you...meaning I can do whatever I want..." kiriyu states. Orihime was slowly fidgets as kiriyu smirks and inches closer, "I could kill you and dump your body and no one would care...I could sell your ass to a whorehouse in Thailand or some Soapland in Tokyo" he whispers and is mere inches from her, "Or maybe I take my money from your body" he adds. Orihime stifled a whimper but with a tremble moves her dress down her shoulder but kiriyu grabs her hand, "I was lying...I'm not that sick" he states. Orihime looked into his eyes and she could tell he wasn't, "Um...th..Thank you..Lord..dd..Kiriyu" she whispers. Kiriyu pushed away and loosened his cravat, "Just call me Mitsuomi..I hate those names...Milord or Lord...just Mitsuomi...Orihime" he states.

"Tatsuki...take us to Zabimaru...I should get her marked" mitsuomi adds. The divider rolled down and orihime saw a woman her age with black hair and crimson eyes, "yes sir" she states and the limo pulls off. Orihime licked her dry lips as the ride was quiet, "what did you mean I need to be marked" she whispered but she eeped, as mitsuomi pulled off his vest and dress shirt leaving only a tight tank top. Mitsuomi pointed to a tattoo on his right shoulder of a spade with a skull inside and several eyes and veins, "you will get this tattoo minus the eyes about half this size..it will signify that you're mine and keep others from trying to take you" he explains. Orihime slowly nodded as tatsuki turned up the music and the song King of the world by Porcelain and the Tramps came on. Orihime softly smiled as the song played, "I like her work as Porcelain Black a little better" mitsuomi muses and she looks his way, "um what other music you like" she asked and mitsuomi grins, "I like all kinds but mainly rock..rap...metal...even the old classics" he replies.

* * *

The limo soon arrived at a medium size building, with intricate designs on the windows. A large sign of a white baboon with purple tribal marking and a snake for a tail with the name Zabimaru next to it. Mitsuomi climbed out followed by orihime and she got her first real look at tatsuki. Tatsuki had pixie black hair and wore black pants with heeled boots, a short button up shirt that showed her midriff, a black suit coat and a red tie. Mitsuomi stretched his arms a pop of his joints, "Alright Orihime lets get you tatted up...I might get some work done too...Tatsuki scout around make sure we aren't disturbed" he states. Tatsuki bows and disperses into a mass of bats, shocking orihime that she nearly tripped in her heels. Mitsuomi caught her as orihime blushed, "you should take those off..I'll get you something else to wear" he states and orihime timidly nodded, slipping off the heels. Mitsuomi reached the door and held it open, "Enter freely and leave some of the joy you bring" he states. Orihime slowly walks inside, greeted with the buzzing of the guns and loud music. Orihime saw a woman sitting at the counter with numerous tattoos and long black hair, nose ring and a sailormoon halter shirt, "Reina...I am in need of your expertise" mitsuomi states. Reina looked up and her green eyes lit up, "Mitsu-bear..what can we do for you" she states. Orihime stifles a giggle as mitsuomi looks back, "I need Renji for her and Shuuhei for me...also do you have some SG merch around..get her out of that dress" he states. Reina rubs her chin and comes from behind the in just short shorts and thigh high socks, "lets see small or medium bottom and since your top heavy..a large" she states. Orihime timidly nodded as reina headed back behind, "Renji...you got important customers" she shouts. Orihime spies a tall young man with red hair, numerous tribal tattoos and white wrap around his forehead, dressed in a loose wife-beater and jeans, "oh its you man..come on back" he states. Mitsuomi led orihime to the back of the shop, "so what do you need" renji asked.

"I need to get Orihime marked use my spade skull about half size on her arm" mitsuomi says and glances to orihime. Renji pushed a curtain aside to his room, "that wont be hard..." he states and looks to orihime, "which arm" he adds. Orihime looked around the room, which had a large mirror, numerous drawn pictures, with a few chairs and table.

"Um my right if that is ok" orihime replies. Mitsuomi and orihime took a seat as renji started his prep work, "yo Renji I'm back" a voice shouts. A tall guy with spiky black hair and tattoo of on his cheek poked his head in, "oh you're busy...boss man you're here too" he stated. Mitsuomi stood with a smirk, "Shuuhei glad you're back...I wanna finish this" he states, pulling off his shirt. Orihime was treated to rock hard abs and flawless ivory skin, with several tattoos. One of a claw rip across his chest with glowing red eyes and teeth in them, with his back having a scarred skull with an eight ball in one eye and the other glowing red.

"So you ready to add the swords..cool I'll get set up and we'll crank it out" shuuhei states. Reina soon came with the clothes and orihime changed in bathroom but when she came back mitsuomi was gone.

"He went get his tat done...here sit and we'll get started" renji states. Orihime sits down and puts her arm on the armrest, "alrite...lets get started" renji says, pinning up her sleeve and places an outline on her arm. Renji grabs a marker and started drawing the tattoo, "I take it this is your first" he asks. Orihime nods as she looked at the pictures, "um yes...Lord..I mean Mitsuomi told me I needed to be marked" she replies. Renji looks up from his drawing, "so you were sold at the auction" he states and orihime looked at him shocked, "I'm not a vampire but many come here to get their slaves marked" he adds. Orihime flinched as renji rubs her arm with cleaner and shaves the spot, "so I'm a slave" she whispers. Renji dips his gun in black ink and starts the outline, "some are treated like that but Mitsuomi isn't like that...this is actually first time he's actually bought someone" he states. Orihime winced softly as the needle buzzed her skin, "then why did he..was it because of Lord Aizen" she thought. The sound buzzing and stopping filled orihime's ears as renji did the outline of her first tattoo, "how's it coming" mitsuomi's voice broke the cycle. Mitsuomi walked in shirtless and orihime blushed again, "um its going ok...um Mitsuomi why were you at auction" she whispers. Mitsuomi scratches his cheek, "I was bored and I wanted to stick it to Sosuke" he states. Orihime sat confused as renji continued, "oh you know him as Lord Aizen" mitsuomi mocks and renji softly snorts. Renji soon switched guns for the shading of the spade and orihime got her first look at it. The skull had fangs and was drawn in the spade but the shading gave it shape, "you want some color to the eyes" renji asked. Orihime looked at the skull for a moment, "um maybe blue like Mitsuomi if you have it" she replies. Renji placed his gun on the desk, "ok let me see if I can find some" he states and after a minutes, found a color close to mitsuomi's eyes. Mitsuomi happened to walk in with his shirt in his hand as renji did the finishing touches, "wow..that's nice...how do feel Orihime" he asked.

"Its a little sore but I can manage...what about yours" orihime asked and mitsuomi turned, revealing the skull with numerous sword blades jutted from it, "it was modeled after the Expendables logo in the movies" he replied. Orihime stared at the tattoo which looked normal and then to hers, which was swollen and her skin red around it, "um yours looks healed" she states. Mitsuomi slips on his shirt with a smirk, "I'm a vampire..I heal quickly" he replies. Renji wrapped some plastic around orihime's arm, "ok keep that on for about two hours.." he states and hands her a tube of cream, "apply this twice a day...when you bathe...just hand wash...dry with a paper towel...it will peel in a few days..dont worry about it...any problems have mitsuomi bring you back" he adds. Orihime gave renji a warm smile, making him blush as mitsuomi gave him a wad of money. Orihime followed mitsuomi out and waved to reina as she gave her the dress and heels. Tatsuki stood next the limo and opened the door, "Home Sir" she states. Mitsuomi pulled out his Iphone5, "only 3...yeah lets go home..." he states, pouting. Orihime climbed in as mitsuomi lit a cigarette, "well lets go to your new home" he states, shutting the door.

XIIX

The drive lasted nearly an hour as the city gave way to open country, "its so beautiful" orihime whispers and he looks over, "Have you lived in the city your whole life" mitsuomi states, breaking the silence. Orihime glanced his way, "yes...what about you..." she asked. Mitsuomi lit another cigarette, "I moved here about ten years ago" he replies. Orihime slowly nodded but covered her mouth to stifle a yawn, "dont worry we're almost there" mitsuomi states. Orihime saw a gate come into view as it opened and in the distance, was a huge two story mansion. The mansion resembled an English estate tucked away in the London countryside, numerous trees and woods in the distance. The limo stopped at the front double doors, it was mahogany with a skull knocker.

"Welcome to Ravenhelm" mitsuomi states, stepping out the limo and orihime followed. Mitsuomi pushed open the door of his mansion with orihime and tatsuki in tow, "Welcome Home Master" several voices states. Orihime saw six maids waiting at the bottom of the steps, one a woman in her mid thirties with long black hair and braided down the front. The second was a woman in her twenties with long seafoam green hair. The third was a dark skin woman in her early twenties with brown wavy hair and next was a woman in her twenties with pixie blue hair and two different eyes. The fifth was in her early twenties and had long olive hair, with the last being a woman in her mid twenties and blond hair with three braided locks.

"Orihime..I want you to meet..Retsu..Neliel...Mila rose...Apacci...Sun-sun and Tia...they handle the day to day of my home...so ask them anything" mitsuomi explains. Retsu stepped forward with a warm smile, "Ms Orihime are you by chance human" she states. Orihime eeped as mitsuomi snorts, "why have you brought a human into the house?!" apacci hissed but mila rose popped her with a duster. Apacci was about to retort but tia glares and she sighs in defeat.

"I got Orihime from the auction" mitsuomi states and the six maids looked at him shocked. Sun-sun walked forward and inspected orihime, "how much did the Master pay for you" she asked. Orihime fidgeted but retsu noticed mitsuomi stiffens, "um well..." orihime whispers but mitsuomi covers her mouth, "Hey she's tired...Nel take her to a guest room..till we prepare a better room" he states. Nel bows and takes orihime by the hand, "Um Goodnight Mitsuomi and everyone" she states. Mitsuomi watched orihime leave but he felt five sets of eyes glowering him, "she's pretty chummy with you Master" mila rose states.

"She seems nice for a human" tia states.

"Young Master...How much did you pay for Orihime" retsu asked. Mitsuomi turned with a puff of smoke, "$500,000,000" he replies and the five maids gawked but retsu remained calm, "What?!" mila rose and apacci screeched. Mitsuomi glares as the two shrink away, "Sosuke had his men kidnap her...so he could get her...so I took my winnings at the poker game and bought her" he explained. Retsu turned to tia and the others, "girls the rest of your chores wont get done while you gawk...then off to bed for you...chop chop" she smiled. The four maids bowed and headed off for their work, while retsu followed mitsuomi. Mitsuomi walked upstairs towards his private study, "I know what you're thinking and it wont be like before..I Refuse to let that happen again" he states, opening the door. The room was spacious with two large bookcases, several windows but one large one behind a mahogany desk, with a phone, laptop and lamp. Retsu closeded the door as mitsuomi sat down, "Lord Aizen will not take this lightly...neither Her" she states. Mitsuomi reached into one of his drawers and pulled out a cigar, "I could care less what they think" he thinks, lighting it with a match.

* * *

Meanwhile orihime followed nel to her temporary room, "your room is up ahead...can I ask how old you are" she asked. Orihime looked at the various portraits on the wall, "I'm eighteen" she replies and nel giggles, "practically a baby...closest to you in age in Tatsuki-chan by ten years" she states. Nel stops at the door and unlocks it, "here you are...if you need anything dont hesitate to pull the rope by the bed" she states. Orihime bids nel goodnight as the vampire left to do her chores. The bedroom wss simple with a queen-size canopy bed, a closet, a vanity desk and glass door to outside. Orihime placed the dress on the desk and heels by the desk, "well I guess..I'll go to bed...I wonder if Aunt Serena cares I'm gone" she whispers, slipping off her shoes. Orihime winced as her arm throbs but quickly fell asleep in a den of vampires.

 _Flashback...1st person_

 _I walked through the halls of high school, my books in my hand trying to be incognito but the names started to fly._

 _Freak..._

 _Slut..._

 _Whore..._

 _I wish you would Die..._

 _I always blocked them out but that one struck home, "Hey slut hold up" a voice shouts and I turned to see several of the school's elite, one was a beautiful black hair girl with a breath taking figure and two jocks flanking her._

 _"Um I have go to class...Loly" I whispered but one the jocks knocked my books out of my hands. Loly kicked them across the floor as bell rang but as I picked up my books loly whispers, "I hope you die..slut" as her jocks laughed. The bell rang as several other students kicked my book, shouting obscenities but I did my best not to cry. I ran to the bathroom as tears started to well up, "would it be ok if I died" I thought, staring in the mirror. I reached in my purse and pulled out a pen, only to jam it in my thigh. It was the first time I purposely harmed myself and it would not be last..._

* * *

Orihime woke up with a wince and looked to her tattoo, "I guess last night wasn't a dream" she thought and reached for her phone, "no calls or texts and its 11:34" she states. Orihime scrambles out of bed and out the room, only to bump into retsu and nearly fell, "Oh my...are you alright" the older woman states. Orihime quickly apologizes but retsu only smiles, "it's quite alright...now follow me..I will make you breakfast..are pancakes ok" she asked. Orihime chased away her dream and followed retsu to the beautiful dining room, "take a seat and I'll get started" she states. Orihime nodded and took a seat at the head of the table but then she heard something mumbling. Orihime eeped as mitsuomi wandered into the dining room, dressed in polka bot boxers, shockingly gloves and a shirt, his hair a mess and tied to one side. Orihime softly laughed as mitsuomi ran into the table, "morning" he mumbled, sitting down. Retsu returned to find mitsuomi, "my goodness..young Master..." she chides. Mitsuomi waves his hand dismissively and yawns loudly, giving orihime a look at his fangs. Mitsuomi smacked his lips and started staring at orihime, "I'm not a morning person...sorry for this" he states. Orihime blushes softly, "its ok...I didn't know vampires could be up during the day" she states. Retsu places a plate of golden brown pancakes in front of orihime with butter and syrup, "only purebloods and first-borns can be up and about..some of the myths are true...the others won't awake till near sunset" she explains. Orihime spreads some butter and pours some syrup, "um..purebloods and first borns" she asked.

"I was born a vampire..purebloods age like normal children then we stop...Retsu is a first-born...what that means is when a pureblood turns their first human they can venture out in the sun but any after can't..Kinda like being a Virgin...garlic..crosses...holy water..Total Bullshit...Silver can do serious damage...however stakes..decapitation work as well but tell me anyone who could survive that" mitsuomi explains. Retsu places a plate of pancakes in front of mitsuomi, "I will fetch the morning paper and mail" she states. Retsu excuses herself as mitsuomi and orihime eat in comfortable silence, "these are really good" she whispers. Mitsuomi softly chuckles while eating a piece, "yes..she's had plenty of practice...I love her pancakes" he muses. Orihime places her utensils on her plate, "Orihime...I need to ask you something" mitsuomi states. Orihime looked up and saw the serious look on his face, "I wonder if you really know the ramifications of last night...essentially I own you for the rest of your natural life or should I turn you into a vampire...the rest of your immortal life till I see fit..however I refuse to treat you like a slave or property...you are guest in my home but you will work...I want you to sort our mail...help Retsu and the others if they ask...if you wish to attend college..you can...essentially this is your new home...after you bathe...we will go to your family's home and inform them of your situation" mitsuomi explains. Orihime sighs sadly, "I only have one living relative...my parents passed away when I was little and my brother a few years ago...I live with my Aunt Serena" she explained. Mitsuomi leaned back in his chair, "my condolences..." he states as retsu returns, "Retsu will take you to your new room and be prepared to leave in an hour" he adds. Orihime slowly stands and bows, before following retsu upstairs pass several doors. Retsu opened a door at the mid point of the hall, "this will be your new room...mine is down the hall then left at the end..the others are as well...the young master is the opposite way...I left an outfit for today...I hope if will suffice till you have your own..I will come get you in an hour" she states and excuses herself. Orihime stepped inside the beautiful room with the walls painted a midnight blue, another queen size canopy bed, black headboard with designs and black bedside table with clock and lamp. Orihime spotted a desk designed similar to the bed, continuing on she found a walk-in closet and numerous clothes, shoes of various types, underclothes and all miraculously in her size. Orihime left the closet and found another door to a simple bathroom but more than enough for her. Orihime went to her bed and found the clothes left her, a dark blue blouse, black skinny jeans and low heels all again in her size. Orihime took a relaxing shower and got dressed fairly quickly but made sure to put her flower hair pins in her hair with a simple ponytail. Orihime took a seat at the desk and scrolled through her phone, "still nothing" she thought. A knock came soon to the door, "Orihime...its Mitsuomi can I come in" he states.

* * *

Mitsuomi opened the door dressed in blue jeans with a wallet chain, black harness boots, a white with black sleeves henley shirt and a grey zip up hoodie, "you ready to go" he asked and orihime nodded, "did you find everything ok" he asked, as they headed to the garage. Orihime was in awe of the nearly dozen cars and trucks, "we're taking the Audi R8" he states and points to the silver car. Mitsuomi went grab the keys and the car chirps, "hop in...I gotta grab one more thing" he shouts, tossing her the keys. Orihime climbed in the comfortable seat as mitsuomi jogged up with a briefcase, "okey dokey...lets be on our way" he states and pulls off. Mitsuomi scrolled through his Pandora, finding an 80's rock channel and turned it up. Orihime looked out the window as mitsuomi sang with the songs and she giggled as mitsuomi tapped the steering wheel, "oh Mickie you're so fine" he mused. The drive took less time than last night and feeling of dread started creeping into orihime's stomach, "what will Aunt Serena say...will she let me go or will Mitsuomi do something" she thought.

"So what's your address" mitsuomi asked, lowering the radio. Orihime glanced at mitsuomi with a saddened expression, "its 325 Tsubaki lane" she whispers. Mitsuomi nodded as he turned the radio back up and after a few minutes, they arrived at orihime's home. Mitsuomi pulled into the driveway as serena's boyfriend came out the house. Mitsuomi saw orihime tense up and placed a hand on her shoulder, "it's alrite...just a few minutes and you'll be safe" he states. Mitsuomi and orihime climbed out of the car as the boyfriend ran in the house and mitsuomi heard him call for serena.

Serena quickly came out as they made it to the steps, "Oh thank God...I thought something had happened...I was so worried" she cries, hugging orihime. Mitsuomi stealthily rolled his eyes and clears his throat, "Ma'am did you not know where your niece was" he asked. Serena wiped her crocodile tears away, "I know...she was home around 7:30 but this morning her room was empty...right Darien" she explains. Darien nodded in affirmation as mitsuomi glances at orihime, "can we go inside...I would like discuss certain matters" he states. Serena and darien shared a look but she graciously invited him inside followed by orihime. Mitsuomi slipped off his hoodie and took a seat on the loveseat, with orihime next to him and serena across from them, with darien off to the side.

"Alright...my name is Mitsuomi Kiriyu and I am here today to tell you..that starting today Orihime will be working me and living in my home from now on" he states. Orihime kept her gaze off her aunt, "is this true Orihime..." serena asked.

"Yes Aunt Serena...Mr Kiriyu has allowed me be his assistant...we met last night and he hired me on the spot" orihime explained.

"So you hired an eighteen year old girl barely out of high school as your assistant...man you must be stupid" darien jokes but his breath hitched, seeing the glare from mitsuomi. Serena crossed her legs and stares at orihime, "I have to agree...what are you really doing...did she throw herself at you or solicited you..for sex maybe" she states. Orihime silently gasped and glanced at mitsuomi but he had a blank stare on his face. Mitsuomi leaned back and reached for his phone, "can you excuse me..a moment...I need to make a call" he states. Orihime fiddles with hands in her lap on the verge of tears as mitsuomi goes outside.

"Ok slut listen up quickly...that guy is obviously loaded..I know just from that car...you need him to get you pregnant...then we're set for life...he will pay all kinda money to keep it a secret" darien states. Orihime shook her head, "Mitsuomi isn't like that..." she whispers but serena grabs her cheeks, "ohh...on a first name basis huh...you better get fucking pregnant or else" she hissed. Serena quickly sat back down as mitsuomi returned with a briefcase, "alright..lets rewind this conversation" he states and sits down, "last night your niece was kidnapped and sold in an auction to me...she will living with me from now on" he adds. Mitsuomi then opens the briefcase to cause darien and serena's eyes to light up, "I am prepared to offer you 250,000 dollars American to appease you" he states but closes it, "But I'm not..instead Orihime is gonna go upstairs and pack everything she needs...you two are to sit there and not move" he added. Mitsuomi turned to orihime as she sat shocked, "go on...they can't hurt you anymore" he states. Orihime looked to her aunt as she rose to her feet and headed upstairs.

"Who the Fuck do you think you are?!...Orihime is my niece..she stays here" serena shouts. Mitsuomi grabs a pack of menthols from his pocket, "me..I'm the guy who will fucking kill you both and burn this house down...if you say another word" he states, lighting his cigarette. Orihime opened her closet and found a large duffel bag, then filled it with her clothes and pictures. Orihime reached under her bed for her box but jerks, hearing a gunshot. Orihime rushed downstairs to find mitsuomi on the floor and darien with a gun, "come here bitch" serena hissed, grabbing orihime by the hair. Darien pumped five more shots in mitsuomi's back with a smirk, "who's so tough now" he sneers. Orihime struggled but darien pointed his gun, "stay fucking still" he hissed but orihime and serena's eyes widen. Darien turned to mitsuomi looming over him, his blue eyes are crimson with black sclera, "Not you" he hissed, his fangs protruding from his mouth. Darien shrieked and points his gun but mitsuomi breaks his arm, "And you..let her go" he hisses. Orihime nearly fall as serena pushes her into mitsuomi but he caught her, "Sorry" he whispers and orihime nodded, turning back to serena. Mitsuomi followed orihime upstairs as serena stood in shock, "sorry you had to see that" he whispers. Orihime glances back and shakes her head, "they shot you and you reacted...ohh are you ok" she states. Mitsuomi waves his hand with a scoff, "didn't even faze me...see" he states and lifts his shirt, revealing his unharmed body. Orihime blushed as she continued to pack as mitsuomi admires her room, "why did she not recoil after seeing me like that...she's was genuinely concerned for me..even those she knows I'm a vampire" he thought. Orihime zipped her bag and laptop bag, "ok I'm ready" she states. Mitsuomi picks up the duffel bag, "lets be off then" he smiles. Mitsuomi and orihime made it downstairs as serena was attending to darien, "I called the police..." she hissed but mitsuomi ignored her, "go ahead tell em...see if they believe you" he states, grabbing his hoodie. Orihime stares at her aunt, "Aunt Serena..you have treated me like I'm nothing but I do not hate you...instead I pity you...please take Mitsuomi's money and never look for me...goodbye Aunt Serena" she states. Mitsuomi opened the door for her, "thank you" orihime states and mitsuomi gives one last look but says nothing.

* * *

Orihime climbed into the car as mitsuomi figured out how to put her bag in said car, "fucking sports cars" he mutters. After some maneuvering mitsuomi got the bag inside and slipped into the driver seat, "are you sure it's ok to leave...she called the police" orihime states. Mitsuomi snorts with a smirk, "what will she say...my boyfriend shot a man six times...then he stood like nothing and broke his arm...they will think she's crazy" he states. Mitsuomi drove through town as orihime deleted her aunt's number from her phone, when his rang with the song moonlight sonata.

"Young Master...the cater called to confirm for the ball next Saturday and the fitter for the girls' dresses as well...I can take them tonight and since Ms Inoue will living with us...I suggest you take her for a fitting for the ball as well" retsu states on the speaker. Mitsuomi sighs and glances at orihime, "ok I'll take her...call Yumichika and tell him to expect us" he states, hanging up.

"You're having a ball" orihime asked and mitsuomi nodded, "yea some of the high born in the vampire world are coming..including my brother and stepmother...something I wanted to avoid but Retsu made me" he explained.

"You have family...siblings" orihime asked. Mitsuomi sighed softly, "just them...my birth mom passed away..our dad is sleeping till 2020" he states. Orihime slowly nodded as he drove to town and stopped at shop called Yumi's, "you wanna get some lunch after" he says, climbing out and she nods. Mitsuomi holds the door open for her and the first thing orihime sees, other than the dresses was man in pinkish red suit, a white shirt and dark red alligator shoes. The man had chin length purple hair and of all things feathers as well, "greetings you beautiful man and you've brought an equally beautiful flower" he crooned. Mitsuomi rolled his eyes and orihime bows, "hello to you too Yumichika...I need to get Orihime a dress" he states. Yumichika rubs his chin while he looked over orihime, "very lovely..a flower coming in bloom...fresh virgin snow on the morrow...I have the perfect dress for you" he states. Yumichika led orihime and mitsuomi further in the shop to dress on a mannequin, "what do you think" he states. The dress was a strapless and a light sky-blue color with white flower like adornents as it reached the floor, "the material is Tulle with a classic and timeless style...I will add some elegant arm length gloves as well" yumichika states.

"Its..its so beautiful...I couldn't wear something like that...I don't deserve it" orihime whispers. Yumichika softly laughs, "you do deserve it...a beauty like yours should admired..if I were straight..I would definitely be one of your gentlemen callers" he states.

"He's right...A guy would have to be blind not see your beauty" mitsuomi adds and orihime blushes brightly. Mitsuomi went outside for a smoke as yumichika took orihime's measurements, "way to go..you damned fool..." he thought, taking a puff.

 _Flashback_

 _The rain slowly fell as I rode my horse through the countryside towards a special place. I pulled the reins as I arrived at a small cottage and climbed off my horse. The door opened as a tall slender woman stood in the doorway, her big grey eyes nearly matching her natural silver hair, "my Lord" she whispers, bowing her head. I closed the gap quickly lifting her chin, "you Never have to bow to me Mon Chere" I purr. She raised her head with red cheeks, "Mitsuomi..I love..._

The sound of a bell roused mitsuomi from his memories as orihime stepped outside, "um..Mitsuomi...Mr Yumichika said...the dress will be ready in few days...um are you crying blood" she states but whispers the last. Mitsuomi dabbed his face and saw red, "I guess I am...instead of tears...vampires cry blood" he states, as orihime hands him a napkin.

"Just an old memory...nothing to worry about...come lets eat" mitsuomi adds. Orihime followed mitsuomi to the car, "I wonder what upset him" she thought. The drive to find food was silent as orihime wondered what had upset mitsuomi and he trying not to give her any reasons, "um Mitsuomi can I ask you about something" she asked. Mitsuomi switched lanes to take the Tokyo exit, "sure but I reserve the right to decline if I see fit" he replies. Orihime slowly nodded, "ok...how old are you..if you don't mind me asking" she says.

"Well...this year will be my 919th birthday...I was born November 5th..in the year of our Lord 1099" mitsuomi explains. Orihime's eyes were wide as mitsuomi smirks, "its quite the normal response..." he laughs as she fiddles with her phone.

"Um ok next Retsu and the others how did come to work for you..." orihime asked. Mitsuomi rubbed his chin, "well Retsu has raised me since I was born...my mother was the one to turn her thus she is a first born...Neliel...she was turned by her husband but he was womanizer thus she wasn't a first born...Nel actually turned tia and she turned Mila rose...Sun-sun and Apacci...and well Tatsuki was turned by overzealous female serial killer named Chizuru Honsho...I found her on the streets feeding on the homeless of New York and I took her in...they trust me and I them" he explains. Mitsuomi soon found a diner, "any more questions" he asked, pulling into a spot.

"Just one more...um why you are called Lord but most were called Sir or Ma'am" orihime states, climbing out. Mitsuomi sighs softly as he locks the car, "well because I'm a Prince..my official title is Second Prince Mitsuomi Kiriyu" he states. Orihime's eyes widen but mitsuomi waves his hands, "you're royal...royalty" she stammers.

"Don't freak ok..yes I'm nobility but I don't act like it...if fact sometimes I can't stand it...my Dad raised me to be normal..unlike my brother and stepmother" mitsuomi states. Orihime slowly tried to process the situation as they entered the diner and took seats away from the window, "hello can I help you..I'm Aoi" an older woman states, holding a pad.

"Could you give us a moment" mitsuomi states and aoi nods. Orihime quickly picked up the menu to avoid mitsuomi's gaze, "Orihime just remember..I'm normal despite my status..only in the vampire world am I considered Royalty" he states. Aoi soon returned as orihime sighed softly, "return to order" aoi states.

"I see you serve Western foods...well I'll take the steak..medium well...with the potatoes and a pitcher of lemonade" mitsuomi states. Aoi took down mitsuomi's order and glanced to orihime, "and you ma'am" she states and orihime looks up, "um..I'll take the spaghetti and an iced tea" she replies. Aoi softly smiles, "alrite...we'll have orders done in few minutes" she states and excuses herself.

"So...is your Dad the King" orihime asks and mitsuomi tilts his head slightly, "even though he's sleeping..he would still be King but right now rule is delegated to a council personally picked by my dad...one is Ichibē Hyōsube and the others are Tenjirō Kirinji and my Great Grandfather Yamamoto as the final say" he explains. Orihime perked up slightly at the mention of great grandfather, "I thought you only had a brother and stepmother" she asked. Mitsuomi scratches his cheek, "I'm a bit cautious about what a reveal but I find myself relaxed around you...so I'll go into little more detail...in the vampire hierarchy the oldest living vampire is my great grandfather Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto...it is said he 5000 years old...he had only two sons...my Grandfather Samanosuke and his brother Jushiro..unfortunately he passed at young age from a sickness..." he explains.

"Vampires can get sick" orihime asked and mitsuomi nods, "it is possible in our formative years to contract illness and die from them...my grandfather had a single son my father and current King Shishio Kiriyu...he soon wedded my mother...who was from another pureblood family..Yukiko Oyashiro but his mistress..my stepmother also became pregnant...unfortunately my brother was born a day before me..making him first in line for the throne" he adds. Aoi soon returns with their orders, "enjoy..call me if you need anything" she states. Mitsuomi and orihime smile as aoi excuses herself, "Itadakimasu" both whisper and start eating.

"Um Mitsuomi I have a question...um do have..um..a girlfriend" orihime whispers. Mitsuomi froze with a glare but it softened into a melancholy look out the window, "a long time ago" he mutters. Orihime gasps softly, "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to intrude..please forgive me" she states. Mitsuomi softly smirks and points his knife, "I'll forgive you for now but you will be punished by playing me in Need for Speed:Hot Pursuit" he states. Orihime stifles a small giggle as mitsuomi look out the window, "a very long time ago" he thought. Mitsuomi and orihime finished their meal with content faces, "shall we go" he states, drinking the remains of the pitcher. Orihime nods as mitsuomi left a generous tip for aoi, "where to now" orihime asked. Mitsuomi looked to his phone, "its about three..so we'll head back...let you get settled and then do your punishment" he states. Orihime climbs in the passenger seat as mitsuomi lights a cigarette, "don't worry..it's flavored this time" he states, driving off. Mitsuomi blew his smoke out the window, "Orihime...before you go to bed tonight...I will drink from you" he mused. Orihime's breath hitched as she glances at mitsuomi, "drink as in my..." she states and mitsuomi nods, "your blood..yes...since I bought you...I need to sample the product" he says, shifting through traffic. The drive soon became quiet other than the radio blaring, "oh no...I had forgotten Mitsuomi was vampire and they drink blood" orihime thought. Mitsuomi glanced her way and the saw slight fear in her eyes, "its not as bad you're thinking..it can be quite pleasant..like the hum of a vibrator on your clit" he casually stated. Orihime's eyes went wide and her cheeks red, "I..I..I wouldn't know that" she stammered. Mitsuomi chuckled softly, "sorry I wanted to alleviate the fear you're experiencing..I promise not to hurt you..prince's honor" he states.

"So the auctioneer said you were a virgin...so have you...you know" mitsuomi adds, with a short whistle. Orihime fiddled her hands, "um yes and no I haven't" she whispers.

"Then you have better control than the others...Retsu dedicates at least once a week to it...Nel can go about five days but the others..man its a five-way orgy with them every other day...I can't count the times I've caught them...or even joined them.." mitsuomi states but gasps and looks orihime's way, "please don't tell them I said that" he adds. Orihime hesitantly nodded as mitsuomi smirks, "you thought I was a virgin...far from it my first-time was at sixteen and Retsu was very gentle...looking back now it was so a awkward...she essentially raised me..." he states and looks over but orihime was passed out, with steam coming out her ears. Mitsuomi softly laughed, "man I need to watch what I say..heh" he muses.

XIIX

Orihime slowly stirred as the car, "what happened" she whispers and looks around. Mitsuomi tapped the window, "you had ecchi overload" he jokes, opening the door. Orihime climbs out as mitsuomi stood with her duffel bag, "sorry for springing that on you but like I said...you're easy to talk to...my apologies for ruining your perception of me" he states and bows his head. Orihime quickly waved her arms, "no..no..its ok..." she states. Mitsuomi stood straight with a nod, "alrite..lets get you settled in" he says and orihime followed him inside. Retsu greeted them at orihime's room, "welcome home young master and Ms Orihime...I trust everything went well" she states. Mitsuomi scratches his ear, "well if you call her aunt's boyfriend shooting me six times...before threatening Orihime to get herself pregnant...then everything was peachy keen" mitsuomi states. Retsu slowly nodded with a smile, "I see...Ms Orihime...I need to speak with the young Master...go on in and get settled" she says. Orihime nods and takes her bag, "I'll come get you to play in the game room" mitsuomi states and they excuse themselves. Mitsuomi walked down the hall with retsu in tow, "so you were shot" she asked, as mitsuomi opened the door to his bedroom. The room was a midnight blue scheme, king size canopy with dark blue sheets and black pillows, a large walk in closet, private bathroom and a huge 90 inch TV on one wall, with entertainment table and a PS4 to PS1 with a comfortable chair in front of the TV.

"Yea..but never fear they are alive..but one has a broken arm...however 250,000 will make them forget" mitsuomi states, tossing his hoodie and shirt on the bed, leaving a white wife-beater. Retsu slowly walked up behind him, "Young Master" she whispers, gently grasping his shoulder. Mitsuomi softly smirks and glances back, "Mon Dieu...it's today huh...well go on...instead of you picking up the dresses..I'll take them and let them have some fun" he states. Retsu nods as she inches towards his neck, running her nose along his face, before biting down slowly and grasping his chest. Mitsuomi softly purrs as a trickle of blood runs down his chest. Retsu pulls away with a soft moan and her lips crimson, "thank you...young Master" she whispers, wiping his neck and chest. Mitsuomi turns and caresses her cheek, "think nothing of it..." he whispers. Retsu excuses herself and mitsuomi puts on a new shirt. Mitsuomi walked through the hall towards orihime's room, "now I see why Apacci was upset...tonight is special the one night a year...I let them turn loose...I better take steps for Orihime" he thought, stopping at her door. Mitsuomi pulls off his right glove and bite his thumb, drawing blood and drew a star on the door. Mitsuomi then places his fingers around the star and made a circle, making the blood glow and seep into the woods like veins.

"That will protect her when they wake" mitsuomi thought, knocking. The door opened to orihime dressed in black sweatpants and a long sleeve shirt, "you ready for your dreaded punishment" he jokes and orihime softly laughs with a nod. Mitsuomi led orihime downstairs to his game room filled arcade games and several large televisions, "you ever played videogames" he asked.

"A little..my brother had a Nintendo 64...and I played alot of Mario kart" orihime replies and mitsuomi grins. Orihime sat down in a comfy chair as mitsuomi tossed her PS3 wireless controller, "I'll let you do the freerun to get use to the controls" he says, putting on the game. Orihime looked through the numerous cars and decided on a red Audi R8, "like mine huh..ok...R2 is to accelerate L2 for reverse...square of the brake...the left stick to turn" he explains. Orihime wrecked nearly a dozen times but after a hour got the hang, "I think I'm ready" she states. Mitsuomi gave a smirk and picked a race, "alrite...lets see if you are" he states. Mitsuomi picked a white Shelby Mustang and orihime picked a red Gallardo, "okey doky lets hit it" he states, as the race starts. Mitsuomi gave orihime a ten second head start but caught up immediately, drifting pass her in a corner and losing her in a shortcut. Orihime softly pouted but caught up, when mitsuomi tried to take a shortcut but slammed into the divider. Mitsuomi caught up easily and took the first race, "you're good" orihime whispers.

"Naw I've had plenty practice...I once played this game for nearly a two days straight to unlock all the cars...Retsu actually had to force me off" mitsuomi states. Orihime softly laughed as they started another race as time marched on.

* * *

Retsu came check on them about five for dinner of some udon noodles. Orihime pulled away from the game as mitsuomi was caught up in an online race. Orihime sat at the table as retsu fixed dinner, "are the others awake yet" she asks. Retsu gave a smile and nod, "yes and Orihime a warning...please go straight back to game room...tonight is special night for them" she states. Orihime stares at retsu puzzled, "its a full moon tonight and once a year on certain full moons...the young Master allows us to feed to our hearts content...but you have nothing to fear from me..I fed from the young Master but the girls become slightly ravenous on nights like this" she explains. Orihime slightly gasps as retsu places the bowl, "Mitsuomi said he would drink from me...will he be ravenous as well" she whispers, fear invading her thoughts. Retsu placed a hand on her shoulder, "you will be fine...the young Master will not harm you...he has more likely took steps for your safety" she states. Orihime slowly nodded as she ate her meal, "this is really good Ms Retsu" she states.

"Thank you Ms Orihime...the young Master prefers ramen over most things" retsu states. Orihime finished her meal and retsu offered to escort her, after sensing the other were awake. Retsu opened the door to the cursing of mitsuomi in Russian, "sukin syn...svoloch'...yebat'...yebat'...yebat'.." he hissed. Mitsuomi threw his controller at the floor as orihime and retsu laughed, "is something wrong..young Master" she states. Mitsuomi turned with a scowl, "nothing.." he huffed, sitting down. Orihime took a seat as mitsuomi tossed her the controller, "um Mitsuomi...Ms Retsu told me that you let the others do things once a year" she states, picking a race. Mitsuomi stretched in his chair, "yea..I let em cut loose its chance to unwind and be vampires...I'm taking them to this club...someone I know owns it...a great place to party but I'm worried about Tatsuki..its her first-time doing this" he explains. Orihime nods as she plays but mitsuomi notices said girl at the door staring, "why are you worried about Tatsuki" orihime asks. Mitsuomi glares at tatsuki and she backs off, "well I did say Tatsuki was turned by woman named Chizuru Honsho...and I took her life...well this was six months ago" he starts. Mitsuomi shifts in chair as orihime pauses the game, "Chizuru was a bit of pest to vampires for several decades..her most notable crime...was when she was Jack the Ripper" he states.

"How is that possible...people said it was a man but Jack the Ripper was really a woman" orihime says and mitsuomi nods, "everyone assumed it was man due to the nature of the killings but it was Chizuru...she avoided capture by us by going to sleep for a few years but she was back to her tricks and eventually turned Tatsuki by accident ten years ago...I just so happened to be in New York about six months ago...I caught wind of Chizuru's continued crimes and as a rule..any noble in vicinity of a vampire causing unnecessary attention to us..is to eliminate said vampire..no matter their status..." he explains. Orihime slowly nodded as mitsuomi glances to door, noting the increasing number of crimson eyes leering. Mitsuomi clears his throat and the three scatter, "Orihime maybe you should go back to your room...I'll come see you before we head out..Retsu will be home if you need anything" he states. Orihime places the controller on the armrest and excuses herself, while mitsuomi leans back in the chair. Soon six sets of soft footsteps catch his ears, "I apologize for not realizing what tonight was...so as penance..." he states and lays his arms out, with his palms up. Tatsuki and apacci bite his wrists, while sun-sun and mila rose bite the crease of his elbow, with tia and nel opting of his neck. Mitsuomi purrs as the girls moan as they suck and pull away, "where are going tonight master" they coo in tandem. Mitsuomi licked his lips with a smirk, "Illusions...there is a rave tonight..so dress however you like" he purrs. The six vampires nod and head to their rooms to get dressed, while mitsuomi went for a long shower and to change as well.

* * *

Mitsuomi walked through the hall dressed in harness boots, dark stonewash cargo jeans with a skull belt and chain, a skin tight shirt and gloves, a leather coat with a black cap and the zabimaru ink design on it. Mitsuomi knocked on orihime's door and she answered dressed in chappy pajamas, "you like chappy huh...I know someone else who does...well more like obsessed" he states, closing the door. Orihime took a seat on the bed as mitsuomi took off his jacket, "um so how does this work" she asks. Mitsuomi moves closer and sits on the bed, "you've seen movies right...I wont take much..you will probably fall asleep after" he whispers, moving closer. Orihime felt her cheeks heat up as mitsuomi reached for the collar of her shirt and his other hand wrap around her back, "just close your eyes" he mouths. Orihime slowly closes her eyes as mitsuomi's hand on her back moved up to her neck. Orihime winces as mitsuomi pricks her skin but his bite wasn't hurting, "it feels like humming or an ache" she thought. Mitsuomi softly sucked as orihime softly pants, "her blood...its..its so sweet" he thought. Orihime soon fell limp as mitsuomi pulled away with a slight dribble of blood running down his chin. Mitsuomi then leaned in to lick the puncture marks and they soon closed, then he placed orihime in bed and pulls the covers over her. Mitsuomi grabs his jacket and went for the door, "her blood its just like Hers" he muses.

To be Continued

A/N...CHAPTER ONE IS IN THE BOOKS...I EXPECT THIS STORY TO GO ABOUT FOUR CHAPTERS..MAYBE FIVE...MAYBE NEXT CHAPTER PICKS UP FROM HERE AND INTRODUCES MORE CHARACTERS AND SOME BACK STORY ON MITSUOMI AND HIS MAIDS...EVEN A TEASE ON THE HER MENTIONED...THANK YOU FOR READING AND STAY CLASSY AND FROSTY


End file.
